Oh Glob
by Optimus Maximus
Summary: Fionna isn't the only human, so that's supposed to make her happy. The problem is, Fionna is the princess of the humans, and she must pick a husband. She has three princes already competing for her heart, but the humans want her to marry someone human. So, instead of three people, it's four...what will Fionna do?


A/N: So, I felt like starting a new fanfic on Adventure Time, and this is the result. It takes place directly after Burning Low, by the way.

Chapter 1

"Jealous?" Cake had grinned, doing her best to embarrass the candy prince. "Shut up." was all he could say in reply to the cat, since she had figured out the secret that he had always tried to keep from everyone. He had watched with unnoticeable envy as Fionna pecked the rock and handed it to the Flame Prince so that they could share an indirect kiss, then walked away, laughing as if nothing had happened. Gumball mostly directed his attention to the heroine's lips, as they were badly burnt, making it obvious that they had shared more than just one kiss.

"Fionna, sometimes, you want someone, and you want to kiss them and be with them, but you can't, because responsibility demands sacrifice." Gumball had said, comforting his heroine with a few friendly, pitiful touches. But he wasn't just telling her that she shouldn't be with Flame Prince, he was also subtly telling her his feelings about her. He knew Fionna wouldn't get it, but that didn't stop him from hoping that she would suddenly be in love with him again. She had moved on, and it was his fault that she had turned her attention to the flaming teenager that he had so desperately tried to keep in a lantern.

"I'm gonna go now, Cake. Lots to do back at the Candy Kingdom." Gumball said, trying to keep his voice normal, and not to break down in tears. "Alright, PG, see ya." Cake waved, pleased that she had decided to find Fionna a new love interest. She looked so happy, much happier than she had been trying to get Gumball's attention. The cat kept smiling and watching the teenagers' date, only faintly hearing the sound of Gumball call for his morrow.

"Your Highness, welcome back," Peppermint Maid greeted as she noticed her prince return. "Yes, thank you Peppermint Maid. I'd like to spend a while alone in my quarters," Gumball said, "If anyone asks for me, please tell them that I am busy." The maid nodded obediently and let the owner of the castle mourn over his love in private.

The prince entered his bedroom, and immediately jumped on his bed, pulling out a book from underneath the pillow. He had thought that he would be ready for the day wherein Fionna would move on and forget about him, and maybe he was, but it was too soon for him. He hadn't expected his blonde friend to stop liking him in that way for a flaming prince with a fiery temper. Actually, he had been expecting her to realise Marshall Lee's feelings for her. The two teenagers never told each other about it, but somehow the vampire knew about his feelings towards Fionna, and vice versa.

But Gumball stayed away from Fionna because he believed that he was too old for her, and it would be much better if she was with someone her age. Like Flame Prince.I should be happy. The pink prince thought bitterly. I should be happy for Fionna. I shouldn't be jealous. I've spent so long expecting that she would stop liking me. Hot, angry tears dripped from his eyes as he opened the book in his lap. Naturally, it was a secret book that he never showed anyone. It was filled with pictures of the blond heroine, along with a few of the things that she had given Gumball. It always calmed him down and comforted him, since there were lots of pictures where Fionna was blushing, smiling and obviously in love with the prince standing next to her. But, this time, looking at the pictures didn't make him smile. It just made him angry and sad.

I'm an idiot. I should have told Fionna that I always loved her the same way she loved me. I shouldn't have let our ages keep me from telling her my feelings. Now, it's too late to get her back. It feels like she is more in love with Flame Prince than she was ever in love with me. Gumball thought depressingly. I want her back. Fionna belongs with me, not that hot-headed, reckless flame prince. He began to mope quietly, thinking about how he would win back his heroine's heart. But at that very moment, his phone rang. He picked it up slowly, intending to tell whoever was calling to bug off. But a familiar voice answered.

"Yo, Bubba. Is Fi with you? I wanted to ask her to hang out with me today." The Vampire King spoke upon hearing his pink friend answer the phone. Gumball scowled. He wasn't in the mood to speak to Marshall Lee, or to anyone, for that matter. "No, she's not here. She's with her friend." he spat, alerting the person on the other end that they weren't just friends. "Who is it?" the bloodsucker asked angrily. "What has he done to her?" "He was supposed to be trapped inside a lantern, but somehow, Fionna freed him. He is the prince of the Fire Kingdom. They've already kissed so much times that probably almost all of her was burnt." Gumball answered. He heard a furious "WHAT?!" and some hissing. He could practically feel Marshall Lee's anger from the phone. "Gumball. I'm coming over." The vampire said. The candy prince could not help but feel confusion at his friend's quick request. "What? Why?" he asked, but he already knew the answer, and knew that on the other end, Marshall Lee was smirking.

"We're getting back our girl."

A/N: So how was it? Tell me what you think, and I'd really appreciate some reviews. It's not that hard to just type some comments about this, is it? Please review!


End file.
